Abducted
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: The nuns warned her not to go too deep into the forest. Fae!AU


Rey was a foundling, raised by the local convent.

She wasn't ungrateful, but she'd always felt more at home in the forest then she ever had within the convent's walls. As she grew up, the nuns kept her from going too deep into the forest, telling her that the Fae dwelled there. That if they caught her she'd be taken and claimed as a bride. Yet she'd always felt pulled to it, as if someone were waiting for her in its cool depths.

When she left the convent that morning Rey had no idea that she would never return. Someone who wasn't human had been watching her for years, and wanted her.

Rey hummed to herself as she followed a deer trail. Suddenly she heard a twig snap and whirled around, ready to fight.

When she turned around, he nearly gasped.

She was beautiful. He'd expected that, and had seen her thousands of times when he used the scrying pool. But somehow the reality of her bright hazel eyes, her soft pink lips, and her long chestnut hair, was far more then he was prepared for. Never the less, he had to control himself. If he frightened her away, she'd flee the forest and be lost to him forever. He couldn't allow that.

She nearly screamed, directly behind her was a tall, pale, dark-haired man with expressive dark eyes. But he wasn't human, as she looked him over she noticed his ears were pointed. She trembled, but Rey was no coward, and he hadn't harmed her. So she was determined to remain calm.

"Don't run. I've waited so long to speak to you." He said gently.

His voice was smooth and deep, she liked it.

"Who are you?" She asked. Now that her initial shock had worn off, she realized how attractive he was.

"My name is Kylo, I'm the ruler of this Forest." He answered, offering his hand. Gods he wanted her.

"I'm Rey." She answered, gathering her courage and taking his hand.

"That's a lovely name." He said as he smiled and gently kissed the back of it.

"Thank you." Rey said as she blushed and tried to take a step back.

The moment she tried to take a step back he cast a sleeping spell on her and caught her in his arms. She was his, and nothing would change that.

Rey woke in a soft bed, in the arms of the man she'd met in the forest.

At first she didn't want to move she was so comfortable. But then he began to kiss her neck. Rey moaned involuntarily and opened her eyes as he began to unlace her dress. In moments he had her bare beneath him. She shuddered, with fear and something else.

He sensed her reluctant arousal and grinned.

"You're mine Rey. You will give yourself to me." He whispered in her ear.

He meant to have her! She gasped, knowing she couldn't deny him. He would have her virginity one way or another. So she bit her lip and nodded.

Kylo began to fondle her breasts and kiss her neck, making her moan and arch beneath him.

Rey heard a rustle of fabric ad he removed his trousers, then he sat up, pulling her with him. He turned her around so she was sitting on his lap with her back pressed to his chest. She gasped, faced with a huge mirror. He wanted her to watch herself being deflowered!

"That's right my love, you're going to watch me take your virginity and hopefully impregnate you as well." Kylo said, kissing the crook of her neck from behind.

Rey groaned, leaning back into his strong arms.

Kylo took that as a positive sign. So he spread her legs and began to thrust his fingers in and out of her. He brought her to orgasm quickly, smirking as her sex clenched around his fingers. She lay in his arms, trembling.

He used magic to lift her up and onto his hard, thick member. As he did, he used another spell to keep her from feeling any pain. Rey screamed in pleasure as she watched herself spread open on his cock and her maidenhead tore, trickling a small amount of blood. She was his.

"Look at what's happening Rey, I'm taking your innocence." He whispered.

"Oh gods!" She moaned.

He held her hips guiding them up and down as he claimed her. Already he imagined her belly swollen with his child. The idea of this beautiful girl carrying his child was so erotic, he decided he would keep her pregnant for the first few years of their marriage.

Rey was transfixed watching his cock disappear inside her over and over as he bred her. It felt amazing to be so full and stretched, that after a few more thrusts she began to cum, spasming around his cock as she groaned his name.

Once she came he couldn't hold back any longer, he came, filling her with his seed and impregnating her instantly. The powerful magic he used to make her conceive so quickly made her cum again. Bucking her hips and moaning wantonly.

She wined in protest as he lifted her off his cock and gently laid her on the bed. Then he lay beside her and took her into his arms as he pulled the blankets over them. Rey fell asleep almost at once, exhausted and overwrought with the complete upheaval of her life. This morning she'd been no one, now she was the bride of a Fae.


End file.
